Hey There Delilah
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: One-shot! When forced to do so by Kim, Embry writes a letter to his imprint Delilah when she leaves to go to the Big Apple to pursue her dreams. EmbryxOC /I don't have anything to do with the Twilight Saga/


_Title: Hey There Delilah_

_Summary: One-shot! When forced to do so by Kim, Embry writes a letter to his imprint Delilah when she leaves to go to the Big Apple to pursue her dreams. EmbryxOC /I don't have anything to do with the Twilight Saga/  
_

_Genre: General, Romance_

_Rating: T just in case  
_

* * *

**Hey There Delilah**

**Oneshot**

_Dear Del,_

So, I know you must be confused, getting a letter by me rather than a phone call or a text message or something. Kim practically forced me to write a letter to you because, apparently, "it's romantic" and something stupid like that. God, I sounded kind of like Paul in that sentence. Forgot I said - er, wrote that.

Did I ever tell you that I love you? Yes? Well, whatever. I love you. A lot. So much it hurts, but, unfortunately, it seems that imprinting is like that. I had this ache inside of me the moment you left my arms and I felt so...incomplete, as sappy as that sounds. I shouldn't let any of the guys see this letter I'm writing you - _ever_. But this pain inside of me isn't leaving, but knowing that this letter will - at one point or another - be held in your nimble, soft hands makes me feel more...happy, more calm, I guess. And it brings a shit-eating grin on my face. Seriously. You should totally see my face right now. No lie.

But, anyway, hey there Delilah. What it's like, you know, there in New York City? Good? Bad? Any creeps there that I should know about, because if there is I'm gonna hop on a plane and show them a thing or two. Ugh. See, Del? See what you're doing to me? You're turning me more and more into Paul every day, and that's scaring the pants out of me, you silly girl. But, all funniness aside, I really wish you'd come quick. Are you _sure _you don't know when you'll be back, 'cause I'm getting pretty antsy here in the rez, waiting for you to come back. Sam's pretty pissed off at my behaviour, though I thought he'd understand 'cause he's the most understanding out of all us wolves.

Though it seems like I'm getting along with Paul more than anyone else. I mean...Paul of all people. It's kind of astounding, really, but what can you do? I'm starting to turn a bit violent and "snarky" around everyone these days. And it's all because of you, silly girl.

So, since you told me to keep you updated on everything that was going on around here, I guess I should let you know that Emily's now pregnant. Seriously - can you believe it? *Sniff* They prow up so fast...

Sorry, I had to write that. You of all people should know that's how I am, Delilah. And if I know you as well as I boast I do, you probably rolled your eyes at that, didn't you? Didn't you? I know you did, don't lie. Er...whatever. Doesn't matter. You get what I'm saying, right? After all, you _are _my imprint after all. Who else is supposed to know me better? Well...other than my mom, of course. Mom's always do come first - and if they don't, they'll chase you with a baseball bat. Well, in my case, a steel baseball bat. Yikes. I better start running.

I know, my humour astounds you to no end. I was just born like that, can't turn it off, even for you, babe.

Oh who am I kidding, it'd dye my hair _green _if you wanted me to. And we all know how much I hate that friggin' colour. Brown's my favourite colour - because it's your eye colour, and that means I love it. For I love everything about you.

And now, I'm gonna guess that you're holding a hand over your mouth and tears are coming out of your eyes, aren't they? Well - don't cry, Delilah. Even though I'm writing this right now and you haven't even read it yet, it still hurts me, knowing that that probably will be your reaction to that. Promise me you'll stop crying? Please?

Uh...I'm not sure if you'll write back or anything, but it doesn't matter to me. Call me or text me or whatever after you're done reading this. And don't forget. I'll have a heart attack and probably try to run all the way over to the airport to drag your cute butt back here to La Push, back into my arms, where I'm sure you'll be safe.

Anyway, enough with that kind of stuff. Back to what I was going to write but then forgot _(Which is yet another thing you do to me)_. How is it, visiting your old friends? You're probably having fun and going to a lot of your girls night out things, aren't you? Well, how exactly am I supposed to know? I'm not there with you, no matter how much I wish I was. But you know one thing that I'm one hundred percent sure about? That you're the prettiest one of them all. Times square couldn't shine as bright as you - and I swear it's true and I'm not just saying that because I'm your imprint. It's true. Ask Kim, she'll tell you the truth. Don't you girls always ask each other that kind of stuff anyway?

When I was asking Sam if I could fly to see you at New York, you know what he told me? Well, first off - he said no. But then he told me it was because I had duties to everyone here - that I had to protect the rez from bloodsuckers. And I knew all of that already, Delilah. I knew it. Though I only wanted to see you, breathe your minty, fresh scent in and hug you because my home was wherever you were.

But then Sam told me that even though you went to New York for different purposes, you were also there to just unwind and relax, to let this whole werewolf-vampire-imprinting thing settle in before you dove face-first into this stuff. Sam told me that you needed some time on your own to figure stuff out.

At first I was pissed. Unbelievably pissed. I was thinking that I know you better than anyone - after all, you _are _my imprint. Though, then I realized I didn't know much about you. Only your name, your last name, your parent's name and your siblings' names and other stuff like that. I know your favourite colour or your favourite place to be or what you like to eat, but I don't know anything personal about you.

And then, as I thought harder about it, I realized that this must've taken a huge toll on you - it took a major one on me, something that made me see life in a different perspective. It took me a while to get back to being my old self, and now I realize that I should lay off and just let you enjoy yourself in New York and try to grasp onto _something _that's normal.

Notice the "should" in that sentence.

Of course, I'll always want to go to New York as long as you're there, but I'm not going to go. I'm going to stay here and wait for you to come back and accept me - that is, if you want to accept me, if you want to bring me into your life and have me be a part of it.

I'll be anything you want me to be; an acquaintance, a friend, a best friend, or...or something more. But only if you want me to be.

I just want you to be happy, Deli, that's all.

I love you, Deli. But that doesn't mean that I have to be your lover or soulmate or boyfriend. It just means that I love you and I'm willing to do anything for you to be happy. And whatever you decide you want to happen between us will be what I'll want, because when you're happy, I'm happy.

So, please, remember that.

Think about this with a clear mind, and when you come back from New York, we'll discuss this.

Anyway, enough with the emotional stuff. Everyone here at the rez misses you, Deli. We all hope you have a great time.

_Yours Always,_

_Embry_

P.S. Well, this letter was a bit longer than I thought it would be.


End file.
